Rainy Day in Dormitory
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Momen kecil Jihoon dan Soonyoung ketika hujan di asrama. / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon


Title: Rainy Day in Dormitory

Character: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

Suasana asrama itu membosankan, sungguh. Tapi bagaimana lagi jika itu sebuah keharusan. Hal inilah yang membuat si mungil Lee Jihoon menghabiskan hari-harinya di ruang musik dan hanya menumpang tidur di asrama. Seperti kali ini, hari sudah gelap dan dia baru keluar dari ruang musik. Dia melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang teras yang malam ini sepi dari manusia karena hujan membuat mereka ingin menghangatkan diri di dalam kamar sempit masing-masing.

Tapi pemandangan berbeda ada di akhir perjalanannya, si sipit yang biasanya hiperaktif itu terlihat melamun di dekat kamarnya.

"Soon, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jihoon begitu sampai di hadapan Soonyoung.

"Aku kesepian."

"Di mana Wonwoo?"

"Tidur, dia bilang sedang tak enak badan."

"Teman sakit itu dijaga, Soon. Bukan malah ditinggalkan."

"Ada Mingyu di sana."

"Oh," jawab Jihoon singkat, ia tak jadi berkomentar panjang. Cukup paham dengan situasi yang ada. "Kenapa tidak masuk? Bukankah Jun ada di dalam?"

"Aku menunggumu."

"Ada perlu?"

"Tidak. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin di dekatmu ketika hujan."

"Ayo masuk!"

Tapi Soonyoung malah menggeleng.

"Aku belum mandi, tak bisa menemanimu dulu. Setidaknya masuklah ke dalam dan mengobrol dengan Jun."

"Aku di sini saja."

Jihoon sudah memberi penawaran bagus, tapi Soonyoung keras kepala sekali. Ya sudah, Jihoon memilih masuk kamar dan meninggalkan Soonyoung yang duduk diam di tangga samping pintu, entah apa motivasinya berada di sana. Namun, Jihoon tak serta merta abai dengan keadaan Soonyoung yang hanya memakai kaos pendek dan _training_ hitam kesayangan karena tak berapa lama Jihoon kembali keluar dengan menenteng jaket hitam-orennya lalu melemparkannya pada Soonyoung seraya berkata, "Pakai!" Setelahnya ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Jun yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa buku penunjang pembelajaran terdiam memandang aneh seorang Lee Jihoon yang melakukan banyak hal dengan tergesa, padahal teman sekamarnya itu adalah jelmaan kungkang jika sudah memasuki kamar karena biasanya dia hanya membersihkan diri kemudian tidur. Jun ingin bertanya, namun canggung untuk mengutarakan. Mereka jarang terlibat satu percakapan berkat kebiasaan Jihoon. Tapi si peka Jihoon ternyata menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Jun menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya, dia yang akhirnya membuka percakapan melalui sebuah pertanyaan, "Adakah sesuatu yang ingin kamu katakan?"

"Kamu mau keluar? Ada acara?"

"Ah, bukan sesuatu yang besar, hanya saja seseorang menungguku."

"Ah, begitu." Jun mengangguk mengerti. Menilik dari penampilan Jihoon yang sebenarnya cukup sederhana, _hoodie_ abu-abu dan celana selutut, Jun berpikir pasti ada yang sedang mengajak latihan. Itulah mengapa Jun mengatakan, "Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Jihoon memberikan senyum sebagai tanggapan, yang membuktikan bahwa dia benar adanya akan bersenang-senang.

Soonyoung terlihat memainkan ponselnya ketika Jihoon berjalan ke arahnya. "Nah, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

Ekspresi bingung Jihoon terarah kepada Soonyoung. "Lalu?"

"Duduklah di sampingku!"

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Soonyoung menyadarkan kepala di atas bahu Jihoon. Tangannya memainkan lengan _hoodie_ Jihoon yang ditekuk pemiliknya karena kelewat panjang, membuka lipatannya dan menenggelamkan tangan serta jari-jari lentik milik Jihoon ke dalamnya. Mengikat ujungnya sehingga Jihoon tak bisa mengeluarkan tangan kirinya. Biasanya Jihoon bukan tipe yang pasrah jika dijahili begitu, tapi sekarang Jihoon hanya membiarkan Soonyoung berlaku sesukanya. Menyadari mungkin Soonyoung sedang bosan.

"Ihihi!" Soonyoung terkikik memainkan ujung simpul taliannya. "Tangan Jihoonie hilang."

"Kamu sedang bosan atau ingin mengerjaiku sih?"

"Ayo ke ruang latihan!"

"Lepas dulu simpulnya."

"Tidak mau!" Dan Soonyoung sudah berlari ke gedung sebelah.

"Ya! Hujan! Tunggu aku mengambil payung!"

Jihoon membuka pintu dengan keras. "Jun, dimana payung?"

"Balik pintu."

"Ah."

"Jihoon, ada apa dengan bajumu?"

"Haha," Jihoon terkekeh canggung. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku pergi!" Dan pintu tertutup sama kerasnya dengan caranya membuka tadi.

Jihoon melihat Soonyoung berdiri di ujung teras. Hujan cukup deras, dia tahu Soonyoung tak akan berani menembus hujan untuk sampai ke gedung seberang. Jihoon ingin mengembangkan payungnya, namun kesulitan karena tangan kirinya masih terperangkap dalam lengan bajunya yang tersimpul. Dengan langkah sedikit mengentak, Jihoon mendekati Soonyoung. Tak lupa menyapa kepala si pirang dengan ujung payung yang dipegangnya.

"Aw!" pekik Soonyoung sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Sakit, Jihoonie!"

"Lepas simpulnya!" perintah Jihoon sambil menyodorkan tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa? Itu lucu!"

"Aku kesulitan memegang, Soonyoung."

"Masih ada tangan kanan."

"Tanganku tidak hanya kanan! Cepat lepas!"

"Uh, galak! Iya-iya, ini kulepaskan," ucap Soonyoung pasrah, daripada dia kena pukul lagi. "Nah, sudah kan?"

Setelahnya, Jihoon mengembangkan payungnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Soonyoung. "Ini, pegang."

"Haha.. Jihoonie baik."

"Memang." Mereka mulai melangkah menembus hujan di bawah lindungan payung merah transparan.

 **END**

* * *

Setelah sekian lama, aku balik lagi. Ini special Woozi birthday, tapi gak da unsur birthday-nya. Biarin, penting ini SoonHoon!

Kemarin aku voting di grup, dan anak TSS lagi pada demen hujan, katanya sesuai keadaan saat ini. Ya udah, ini yang kukerjain dulu.

Aku nulis ini pokoknya ya nulis aja. So yeah, sebenarnya tulisanku aneh gak sih? Bahasanya sinkron gak?

Ok, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

221117


End file.
